


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Holiday Kiss

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [114]
Category: due South
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Fraser and Ray smooch, Frannie wants a kiss too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Holiday Kiss




End file.
